Affections From Both Sides of The Well
by Falling Suicide
Summary: What if Kagome came back to her own time and found out she had a new history teacher? named Kouga!
1. 1

It was finally a normal day for 16 year old Kagome Higurashi (an: Did I spell that right?). She had got Inuyasha to give her a break from shard hunting. She had major work to do. She had missed all her midterms, and of course homework and schoolwork.  
Ayume told her they had a new teacher for history class. Since it was a new teacher, maybe she wouldn't have to make up all the old work. *Onegai Kami* Let's see. . . History for last period of the day. Oh well, she would have to wait to see who the new teacher was. __period 1: English________  
Professor Hiyakasu droned on in his monotone voice. Kagome meanwhile, was dreaming about Sengoku Judai.  
  
Inuyasha comes up to her with a bouquet of spring tulips. "Kagome," he says "will you stay with me always?" "What about kikyo?" (an: I refuse to capitalize kikyo because I hate her) "I don't care about her anymore. I only want to be with you. But first, I must know one thing." "Yes Inuyasha?" "How do you say ima wa dame in English?" "What?"  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, how do you say ima wa dame in English?" Mr. Hiyakasu asked. "Um, . . . . pass?" "Ms. Higurashi, please do try to pay attention to the lesson. Might I suggest an after school course to help you catch up in this class." I'm already taking after school courses for algebra 2, history; hopefully not for long; and liturature. "Sorry, my schedules kinda full." __period 2: Art________  
One of the few classes Kagome actually liked was art. Mrs. Mikoto was a really nice teacher. At the beginning of the week, she would give the students a subject to paint or draw, and they would have all week to do the artwork.  
This week they had to paint a modern day shrine. Kagome was painting her own home, since it was a shrine. She was in ther middle of painting the Goshinboku (an: Did I spell that right?) when a familiar voice cut into her thoughts. It sounded like . . . Kouga?! How the hell did he get here? She decided to listen while trying to be as inconspicuous as she could.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Mikoto, but are you finished with that picture of Sengoku Judia?" he asked. "Actually, I just finished it. Hold on a moment, I'll get it." That gave Kagome a chance to study him. He had changed little in the last 500 years, but then again, he was a youki. His tail was gone. Either he had it surgically removed, or he was using a concealing spell. She thought it was the latter, because he probably wouldn't want to remove his own tail. Then she noticed he had started to sniff the air very slightly and cautiously. Oh shit, what if he smelled her. Wait a minute, why was he here at all? The annoying question popped into her head again.  
  
Kouga's POV:  
He had come to get the painting of Sengoku Judai for the next history lesson. When Mrs. Mikoto went to get it, he had smelled a certain scent. He hadn't smelled it for almost 500 years, but he knew who it was immediatly. At first, he shrugged it off. he thought it might be his imagination, making him think of things from Sengoku Judai. When he started to get a better sniff, Mrs. Mikoto came back with the painting. "I hope this will do. I did it sort of quickly. Here you go Mr. Wolf." (an: I didn't know Kouga's last name so I just made one up. Kinda lame.) As he left the room, a wave of nostalgia hit him. He was sure that for a moment he had smelled his beloved Kagome, who had dissapeared 500 years ago. But she was human, it was impossible for her to still be alive. But the scent was so clear and exactly the same . . . __period 3: liturature________  
"Today class, we will be starting a play called 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespear. It was an English play set in the 1800's (?). It is about two lovers who could never be together because their families were at war with eachother. Finally, after much hardship, they were together forever in death."  
"Sounds like Inuyasha and kikyo."  
"What did you say Ms. Higurashi?" Mrs. Nakamoto asked. Whoops, did I just say that out loud? she thought to herself. "Nothing Mrs. Nakamoto."  
"Mr. Kumataro, (Hojou Kumataro) will you please pass out the manuscripts. Now, you will be working in groups of five. Two boys and three girls to each group. I will let you choose your own groups *cheer* but if things do not work out, I will assign you to groups. Get into your groups.  
Kagome chose to be in a group with Ayumi, Erika, Hojou, and a boy named Soriko. They began reading the play. It was easy for Kagome, because she had to do this play in drama class last year. It was over all too soon. __lunch________  
At lunch, most of the girls in the cafeteria who had already had history were talking about the new teacher. As Kagome passed one table she caught a snatch of their conversation.  
"Did you see him?" one girl squealed. "He looks way to young to be a teacher." another girl said. "And he was hot!" the last girl practically screamed.  
Again Kagome was wondering what the new teacher was like. She kept hearing about him. Only three more periods. __period 4: gym________  
  
Kagome was muttering to herself while running laps. "I hate having gym right after lunch." and "This totally sucks." were the ones most often used. She had done thirty jumping jacks, twenty push-ups, twenty sit-ups, and was on her fourth lap. Look on the bright side, she thought, its way easier after tramping around Japan for almost a year now. Yeah, but it still sucks! Lets just skip the details of the rest of gym. __period 5: algebra II________  
Kagome wasn't sure what was worse, gym right after lunch, or algebra II right after that. She wasn't that good at algebra, actually she completely stunk, before she started going to the Fuedal Era. Now, after missing most of the classes, she didn't have any idea, even when stretching her imagination, what the teacher was talking about. After an hour of being totally clueless about exponents and variables and x= blah blah blah, she reeeeeeaaaaalllly wanted to just go home. But she also reeeeeeaaaaalllly wanted to see who the new history teacher was. __period 6: history________  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
I'm not gonna tell you about history class! I need at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter. I know! I'm evil! By the way, flames don't count as reviews. 


	2. 2

Now time for history class. By the way, I want to see who to pair up. Should it be Inuyasha and Kagome, or Kouga and Kagome? Review to tell me who. __________ __period 6: history________  
When Kagome walked into the class, she went and joined her friends by the window. Just as they were taking their seats, a group of boys sat down in front of them. "Great, now we won't get a good look at him!" Ayumi whined. Then he walked in.  
I can't see him at all, she thought to herself. When he started talking, his voice seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite place it. "For the rest of this term, class, we will be discussing fuedal fairytales. So to speak. Actually, it is myths from Sengoku Judai, which is another name for the Warring States Era. Now, does anyone know of a myth?"  
"Put your hand up Kagome. You live at a shrine, you outta know some myths and legends!" Erika whispered to her. "I told you guys plenty of them! You should know them too!" She whispered back.  
Ayumi and Erika both raised their hands at the same time. "Ms. Sakamura (Ayumi), you know one?" "In the fuedal era, there was supposedly a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was protected by a priestess named Kikyo, who ended up dying after sealing a hanyou named Inuyasha to a sacred tree which still exists today, called the Goshinboku."  
For a minute, Kagome thought she heard growling coming from somewhere. "Yes, that is correct Ms. Sakamura. As a matter of fact, we may be taking a field trip to see the Goshinboku tree." Oh no, not. my. house. "Actually, my friend Kagome lives on that shrine." Kouga's POV:  
He chose to call on a girl named Ayumi Sakamura. "Ms. Sakamura, you know one?" "In the fuedal era, there was supposedly a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was protected by a priestess named Kikyo, who ended up dying after sealing a hanyou named Inuyasha to a sacred tree which still exists today, called the Goshinboku."  
"Yes, that is correct Ms. Sakamura. As a matter of fact, we may be taking a field trip to see that tree." "Actually, my friend Kagome lives on that shrine." she stated matter-of-factly.  
It was like time had stopped for Kouga. Earlier, he had smelled her scent, and now this girl claimed that a Kagome lived on the very shrine where the tree that Inuyasha was once struck to stood. He had never given up hope of finding his Kagome, even though she would have to have been dead after all this time. Then he noticed her crouching down behind her friend. She looked exactly like she had when he first met her, right down to her hair and sailor fuku. Back to Author's POV:  
  
Everyone in the class was staring at Kouga strangely. After Ayumi had mentioned the name Kagome, he had just spaced out. Then they looked over at Kagome, trying to make herself very small in her seat. So, her new history teacher was Kouga. How was he going to react after not seeing her for probably 500 years? she wondered to herself. Then, she noticed everyone was staring. Maybe Kouga forgot about me? She looked at him. Or . . . not?  
"K-Ka-Kagome?" he asked hesitantly. Now absolutely everyone was staring at the two of them. Wait, did Kouga still have his shards? Yup. She could get his shards from him, then leave. In the middle of class? Get real! *gulp* "Kouga-kun." "You know him?!" Erika asked. "Sorta. . ." __________ That's it for now. I really need some ideas about what is going to happen next. Arigato. Ja Ne 


	3. AN

Hello People! I still need ideas on what's gonna happen next. I got two ideas so far, but I want to know what all of you think. The first idea was : ~Well, Kouga's gonna want to detain Kagome after class...but she probably  
won't want to talk...won't it be a bit uncomfortable. [thanks to gatogirl] Number 2: ~Kouga runs over to her, sweeps her off her feet, and takes her into the hallway, where they both try to figure out what the heck is going on! once their done with their reunion in the hallway, they could go back to class, where they subtly eye each other every ten seconds, but pretend as if nothing weird is happening. Then after school, he could approach her, and talk to her while walking her home. And um. Get invited to dinner... Where the whole family is surprised and wants to know who it is and stuff.and make Inu arrive just as the chapters over [thanks to FluffyWolfy] So, vote for number one or two! Or send something different! By the way, so far its a Kouga/Kagome fic Kouga/Kagome: 7 Inuyasha Kagome: 3 


End file.
